


ships in the night

by goresque



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Moving On, Other, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque
Summary: Optimus is ready to try again with Megatron after so long apart. He really hadn’t expected this.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	ships in the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really a traditional MegOP fic. I love MegOP dearly, but this fic is very much a reflection of them post-relationship that involves Megatron moving on from him. If that’s not your digs, I respect your choice to give this one a pass.

Optimus was, for all intents and purposes, a very patient mech. 

He’d waited out a six million year war. He had waited out the political machinations of a reborn Cybertron, and he had most of all waited out Megatron’s exile. 

The fruit of that patience was sure to be borne now that the  _ Lost Light _ was returning to Cybertron with tales of heroism, tragedy, and the Knights of Cybertron. Never in his functioning had Optimus considered they would ever complete their mission, but it warmed his spark to hear Megatron’s transmission from Cybertron’s stratosphere.

They were all tired, but triumphant, and glad to be home. 

Optimus waited at the port to welcome them. Rodimus Prime was the first off the ship, and though Optimus was happy to see him well he was not who the Prime was eager to see.

“Rodimus,” he greeted, only slightly stilted. Things were always… awkward, between him and the younger Prime. The unresolved tension had never really gone away when Optimus returned to reclaim the Primacy. He continued, “I can assume Megatron is still on the ship?”

“Uh…” Rodimus looked like he was surprised to be addressed. More mecha streamed out of the ship hatch behind him, eager to return to their home after so long. Rodimus shifted, and wouldn’t meet Optimus’ optics. “Yeah, he said, um, he was going to stay on the ship for a bit. He said he needed some time, you know?”

“Would it be too forward for me to meet with him on board?” Optimus pressed, glancing up at the hatch of the  _ Lost Light _ , as if he were searching for Megatron. “I had hoped to speak with him, since you’ve all been away so long.”

Rodimus pinched his lips together and Optimus could tell he wanted to say something. Whatever it was didn’t get the chance to come out. Rodimus turned back on the gangplank and motioned for Optimus to follow. 

“Wait here a sec,” Rodimus said once they came into the empty main hangar bay. It seemed the entire crew was eager for shoreleave. He disappeared down a hallway, and Optimus found himself drawn to it when he heard voices. Very familiar voices.

Optimus stayed behind the corner at the entrance of the hall, listening,

“He said he wanted to see you.” It was Rodimus, though he sounded… displeased. Optimus didn’t hear Megatron respond, but heard Rodimus speak again, “I just don’t get why it has to be  _ right now.” _

“It won’t take long,” Optimus heard Megatron say. His tone was soft, something Optimus hadn’t heard in millennia. “I’ll meet you where we discussed. Go enjoy your victory, my flame.”

Optimus shifted, discomfort rising in his spark as he heard Megatron use a name of… familiarity? Affection? A pet name from Megatron had not been anything he expected. Especially to Rodimus.

Steps echoed through the hallway and Optimus shuffled away from his hiding spot to make an effort to look like he had merely been admiring the ship. He turned once Megatron and Rodimus were within view, a weak smile tilting his lips behind his battle mask. Regardless of their sordid and complicated history it felt  _ good _ to see Megatron again. 

“Optimus,” Megatron greeted. He glanced at Rodimus, and Optimus watched as he reached out beside him, touching Rodimus’ servo. It was a strangely intimate action to witness. “Thank you, Rodimus.”

Optimus could tell by the look in Rodimus’ optics he didn’t want to go, but he didn’t argue either. He left Optimus with Megatron, alone, and Optimus finally felt he could breathe. 

“It’s good to see you,” Optimus intoned, servos folding together in front of himself. It almost felt… anticlimactic. But they were here now, and Optimus felt a surge of— something. Something warm, and intense, like Megatron always made him feel. It was good to know that feeling hadn’t faded with their time apart. 

“Is it?” Megatron said, his glyphs stiff and uncomfortable. Optimus pushed with his field, reaching for a reaction.

“It’s good for me,” Optimus said, optics crinkling as he smiled. “I hope it’s the same for you. I say that genuinely.”

Silence passed between them, and Optimus felt a twinge of disappointment that his sentiment was left unrequited. Undeterred, Optimus stepped forward, and reached out to touch Megatron’s servo— just as he had seen Megatron do to Rodimus. Before he could make contact, Megatron shifted just out of reach.

“What is it that you need of me, Prime?” Megatron asked. Optimus saw all at once just how exhausted his former nemesis looked. 

It was discouraging to offer his warm regards and receive none. Optimus tried not to be disappointed. It had been a long time since they’d even seen one another, let alone been able to be comfortable in each other’s presence. He was not deterred. 

“Only your company,” Optimus began, “If you’re willing to give it. I was hoping we could… reconnect.” 

Though there was little implication behind his words, Megatron picked up on it. Optimus reached for his servo again, hoping it would drive the point home. They had spent long enough time apart that he was certain it had been long enough to try again. Megatron’s long absence had left Optimus aching for someone only his former enemy, and friend, could give. 

Megatron jerked his servo away, though seemed to regret it when Optimus’ field rolled with surprise. Optimus swallowed oral lubricant, feeling something heavy settle in his spark. 

“You don’t want to,” Optimus murmured, his optical ridges coming together in a visage of pinched pain. 

“Prime-” 

“No, I understand. I had just thought after our break we could…” Optimus trailed off, and hid his face behind a servo. He steeled himself and swallowed heavily again. “My offer remains open. I have dearly missed you, that is true. I would like to try again, to be with you, if you’d also like.”

Megatron’s field writhed with discomfort. Optimus held out hope that Megatron merely needed time to consider the proposition. It must have felt sudden, surely.

“Optimus…” The way Megatron said his name had Optimus’ tank clenching. He braced himself for rejection. “I wasn’t exactly expecting this.”

That was better than a no. Optimus could handle that. 

“I apologize, Prime, if I’ve lead you on-“ It was Optimus’ turn to be confused. “But me and Rodimus…”

The floor fell out from under Optimus’ pedes. His gut twisted as his memory core replayed the earlier interactions between Rodimus and Megatron, and their  _ implications. _ Everything fell into place. 

All he managed was a choked, “Oh.”

The silence between them was thick and uncomfortable. Optimus rattled his engine and looked away. “My apologies. I seem to have misunderstood.”

Optimus didn’t catch the way Megatron’s derma twisted into a scowl as he said, “It seems I’m the one who’s misunderstood. From our most recent conversation it seemed to me we had settled that it was the end for us.”

Optimus still had not found the floor under his pedes. He was free falling, as if he were in the cold vacuum of space all alone. All he could hear over the rush of energon in his audio sensors was the scrape of Megatron’s stabilizers on the floor. 

“I- I apologize.” Optimus crossed his servos over his windshield, and then uncrossed them. “I had merely thought that— well, that we could try again, after a break.”

“You sent me away.” The way Megatron said it had a sharp bite. Optimus felt the barbs in his frustrated field. “What was I supposed to think? It isn’t as if we left on impeccable terms.”

“I sent you away to save you from execution,” Optimus floundered, finding his glossa thick in his mouth. “I- I sent you away because I loved you.”

In the silence that followed his confession, Optimus whispered, “I still love you.”

Long silence settled between them. Eventually, Megatron said through gritted dentae, “I’m afraid I can no longer return the sentiment.”

Optimus clenched his fists at his side, the weight of rejection and hurt bearing down on him.

“I just…” he began, still seeking clarity, some kind of  _ closure, _ “I suppose I hadn’t thought you would move on so quickly.”

Optimus could feel the irritation pooling in Megatron’s field. Megatron was the one to ball his servos into fists this time. “It’s been half a millennia since then, Optimus. You wanted me to change for the better. I have.  _ Rodimus _ has changed me for the better. That is something my relationship with you could never do for me.”

“I suppose I just wasn’t expecting you two to…” Optimus trailed off, unsure what to call it. What could he say that wouldn’t make Megatron further upset. That only made anger flare in Optimus’ spark. “I thought he hated you—“

“And now he doesn’t,” Megatron cut in. “Mecha’s feelings change, Optimus. It seems that is the biggest issue between us now.”

Optimus felt as if he had been thoroughly put in his place. His field vibrated, with frustration, envy— every conceivable negative emotion he could name. He couldn’t help himself, “But Rodimus is— reckless, and stubborn, and he can barely lead his crew—“

“Reminds you of someone, doesn’t it?” Megatron snapped back, his fangs bared. “I’ve heard enough, Prime. Just know that what we had…” Optimus watched as Megatron’s face contorted into one of complicated grief, “Doesn’t exist anymore. When you sent me away… that was the end for me. And I’m afraid it will have to be the end for you too, now.”

Megatron stepped around him then, and Optimus used all his strength not to crumble. Never before had Megatron’s barbs ever cut so deeply. 

“Goodbye, Optimus,” Megatron said over his shoulder as he continued to walk. “I hope that you may heal from what we were as well. I mean that genuinely.”

Optimus waited until he could no longer hear Megatron’s steps before he began a solemn trudge back out of the  _ Lost Light. _ His tank clenched as he exited the hatch and saw Megatron and Rodimus down on the port, and the smile his former enemy gave to Rodimus. The smile he had hoped would be his. His optics lingered on the way Megatron took Rodimus’ servo, and brought it to his scarred derma to lay a kiss upon his knuckles. 

That hurt more than any fusion blast ever could.


End file.
